Kirby Baking Bang
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The planet of Sweetoria has been invaded by the evil sorceress Licorlei. Now Prince Amari and Princess Tinsley head to SGlobe 3 or Earth for their safety. Terrified of the fact of losing their loving parents and titles to the throne, they seek help from The Klue Queens and Kirby, who are ready for another adventure.


The world of Sweetoria was a very peaceful planet. Candy and pastries roam all around the place. Everyone was getting ready for a momentous occasion.

The prince of the planet was celebrating his 10th birthday today. Everyone was placing their presents in a pile when the royal heralds blew their horns, "Their royal highnesses" shouted the heralds, "King Rylan and Queen Wynter"

"Thank you all for coming," King Rylan said, "We're here to celebrate the 10th birthday of my son, "Prince Amari"

A 10-year-old prince with orange hair and glasses and a 5-year-old princess with light blue hair came out and waved.

Later as they were celebrating, the princess was getting her paws off the ice cookies, "Princess Tinsley" shouted Queen Wynter, "Wait till your brother is done with his presents"

"Yes, Mommy" Princess Tinsley answered.

Under the table, she got out robots that looked like miniature cupcakes with anime faces on them, "Okay Cupkappus" she whispered, "I need you to sneak some cookies and save some for me so I won't wait long for the cake."

"Affirmative Princess Tinsley," said Cupkappu R.

Before the Cupkappus had a chance to take a cookie, a mysterious hooded figure barged into the castle. With removal of her hood, she revealed her black licorice hair. That was Licorlei the Sorceress. On her robe were numerous patterns of black licorice.

_With the taste of the dark and no time to waste_

_Rot out the food with a black licorice taste_

All the food started turning into black licorice and their clothes turned black too. The royal guards were escorting Prince Amari and Princess Tisnley to a cookie spaceship, "Your highnesses" said the knight, "Go somewhere safe until we take care of Licorlei."

After they took off into space, the Cupkappus came out of Princes Tinsley's dress, "Were you trying to sneak cookies again?" Prince Amari asked

"I was" replied Princess Tinsley, "You know I'm impatient when it comes to birthday cakes. Now we're going to have to go somewhere that doesn't taste like licorice."

"I know it's crazy," said Prince Amari, "But there is a town on SGlobe 3 that can keep us safe, Lititz Heights, Pennslvania."

On Earth, THe Klue Queens were at the grand opening of the new cupcake shop, "Ripple Cake". Leah had a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting, Kaylin had a strawberry cupcake with pink frosting, Estrella had a banana cupcake with extra green frosting, Rylie had a really large coconut cupcake with brown frosting, Tania had a vanilla cupcake with purple frosting and Paige had a red velvet cupcake with red frosting. Also, the girls wore lolita outfits to celebrate, "Really good cupcakes huh Kirby" asked Leah as she turned to see the little puffball missing, "Kirby".

"Forgive us," Prince Amari said, "Our species can only communicate through telepathy."

"I'm Prince Amari off Sweetoria" greeted Prince Amari telepathically, "This is my younger sister, Princess Tinsley"

"We are pleased o meet you girls" replied Princess Tinsley telepathically.

"What brings you two to Lititz Heights," asked Estrella.

"We were about to celebrate my 10th birthday" explained Prince Amari telepathically, "But then an evil witch known as Licorlei took over and castle and her black licorice magic are ruining everything."

"Is there any way we can stop her?" asked Estrella

"We heard rumors around the other minor kingdoms that a group of licrowices was stealing The Candy Rods" Prince Amari explained telepathically said, "The source of each kingdom"

"There are Seven lands on Sweetoria," Princess Tinsley said as she showed the map of Sweetoria, "Breakfast Bay, Cream Caverns, Pastry Hills, Cookie Canyon, Choco Island, Lolli Fields, and Holiday Candy."

"Licorlei must've stolen them and hid them somewhere on each land of the kingdom" suggested Tania.

"We're up for the challenge," Leah said.

"We better get to the mothership" Princess Tinsley suggested.

Before they could take off, a bunch of black toads with frogs came out of the sky and started attacking with black licorice balls, "This is great" Prince Amari said telepathically, "Licorlei's monsters must've followed us to SGlobe 3."

"Those are, "Licroakrices" explained Princess Tinsley telepathically, "Their toady behavior always ."

"Is SGlobe 3 what you call Earth?" asked Paige.

"It is" Prince Amari answered telepathically.

With a big breath, Princess Tinsley breathed out Ice Fangs from her mouth and took down some of the monsters. Prince Amari got out a sword with numerous candy patterns on them. With a huge magma slash, he destroyed some of the monsters.

The Klue Queens knew that Prince Amari and Princess Tinsley needed a little help. With a look at Kirby, they said, "Suck It Up!"

Kirby gulped the black balls and turned into Warlock Kirby. With a wave of the wand, he destroyed the Licroakrices. "Nicely done Kirby" shouted Kaylin, "Now we should get to your spaceship."

At the spaceship, they found an owl that looks like pancakes, I'm glad my pet owl, "Hootcakes" Prince Amari said telepathically as he adjusted his glasses.

"It sounds like, "Hotcakes" Rylie replied as Tinsley took her to Amari.

With the press of a button from his glasses, Prince Amari placed candy marking on Leah's neck, Kaylin's right arm, Estrella's left arm, Rylie's chest, Tania's forehead, and Paige's back. Leah had a pancake mark, Kaylin had an ice cream mark, Estrella had a cupcake mark, Rylie had a cookie mark, Tania had a chocolate truffle mark, and Paige had a lollipop mark.

"I hate to burst your bubble teas," Tania said, "But I'm not allowed to get tattoos, my mom doesn't approve of it."

"I don't mind them, Girl, " Paige said, "As long as their the kind that washes off."

"These markings are Sweetoria Marks," Prince Amari replied telepathically, "All the warriors on Sweetoria have one, I figure you could use them to fight off the monsters."

As they sat down, they knew something was wrong, "Where are the seat belts" asked Estrella.

"The vehicles on Sweetoria don't have them" explained Princess Tinsley telepathically, "They have a special cushion take keeps us from flying around."


End file.
